My new Boyfriend Niall Horan
by lovergir101
Summary: Kirsta is on the street and meets One Direction. She and Niall fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting him

I was walking down the street when i see a bunch of girls gathered round. I pushed my way through the crowd to see one Direction being hasseled by shock I yell,"Stop! Leave the boys alone. Ya'll come with me to a private place." I take off walking to my house with the boys following.

"Hi. I'm Krista.", I say walking on the side walk

Niall is the first one to speak."Hey there. I'm Niall. This is Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayne.

I awnser back." Nice to meet ya'll. We arrive to my house in a short 5 minutes. Noone says anything till Niall asks for food. I point to the kitchen. He walks in like its his house. The boys sit on the couch and watch a movie for a little bit.

An hour passes and Liam says," Well we should be going now. Thanks for the help."

"I think I'll stay here a while. If thats okay?", Niall asks.

Im speechles for a momment before i say," Yeah thats fine..."

The boys leave, leaving me and Niall alone. We sit on the couch and watch Paranormal Activity 2. Niall can tell im scared ans asks, " Wanna sit closer?" I quicly scoot next to him and get comfortable. He puts his arm around me halfway through the movie. I burry my face into his chest during the scary parts. When the movie is over we sit there for a minute.

"Better be leaving. Krista before i go i want to tell you something. I know we don't really know each other but I'm in love with you. It's your brown hair and green eyes that get me. They way you fit into my arms. I hope to see you again.", Niall says striaght forward.

I shed a tear and say," I love you too. I've been a big fan of your but i held it in tonight. I love your vioce and your blue eyes. Something about you makes my heart race."

He leans in and pasionatly kisses me. He gives me his number and walks out the door. I stand there in shock. My dream came true that day.


	2. Chapter 2: The first date

Paste your docu

I woke up and looked in the mirror. I felt different. But, I didn't look different. I still had creamy brown hair and brown/green eyes. I had the wierdest dream that night. I met Niall Horan! I know funny right. I look in my closet and get my cargo shorts and my blue tank top. I grab the bluejean shorts i wore yesterday and take the down stairs to wash. I check the pockets finding a note with a number. _OMG MY DREAM WAS REAL!_ I can't believe it. I kissed Niall and he loves me.

I grab my iphone and diall the number._What if he doesn't answer? What do i say to him?_ Before I can hang up someone awnsers.

"Hello?" I hears his sweet irish accent.

"Um...Hey this is Krista. From yesterday? This is Niall right?"

"Yeah. Hey I'm glad you called our flight got delayed for a couple days. Wanna hangout?" He sounded very happy to hear me.

"Ugh..sure. Can you pick me up?"

"I sure can. I'll be there in 10?"

"Okay! See ya in a few!" I hang up the phone and run up stairs and do my make-up. I try going for the I'm natural but look at me look.I go back down stairs and put my converses on. I wait on the porch outside for him. He pulls up and honks the horn knowing i can see him.

"Hey beautiful." He says making my blush.

"Hey Niall. So, where are we going?" I ask him curiously.

"I thought we could go to the beach." He says happily._ Good thing since its summer i wear my bikini around._

"Okay." I say turning on the radio. Coincidentally, what makes you beautiful was on. I start sing the song.

Don't need make-up. To cover up. Being the way that your are is enough.

Niall starts singing._ Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but youu. Baby you light up my world like no bodyelse. They way that you flip your hair gets me overwelmed. But, when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know. You don't know your beautiful. Thats what make you beautiful._

Niall turns the radio down. He looks at me while we are stopped at the redlight.

"What?" I ask then turns his head back to the road

"Your an amazing singer." He answers me.

"Aww. You must be deaf." I say smartly.

" No you really are amazing. I bet the boys would let you come on tour with us and sing." He says confidently.

"I would love that. Well hear we are."I tell him. I start walking to the beach to pick a spot while Niall gets some beach towels and and picnick basket. I start taking my clothes off revealing my green polka-dot bikkini.

"Nice bikkini." He tells me while getting undressed hisself.

I laugh." Well thanks." I run to the ocean and dive in. I come back up look around. Niall is no where to be seen. All of a sudden he pops up out of nowhere."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

He picks me while he is laughing and carries me to the towels. He lays me down and kisses me."Krista. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

"Yes! I will." I answer him back. I wrap mr arms around him and kiss him."But i should be getting home."

"Sure that babe." He says with that crooked smile.

We walk back to the car and he drives me home. We just listen to the radio and hold we get back he kisses me goodbye." I love you, sweetcheeks!"

"I love you too!" I tell him walking through the front door.

I find my parents sitting on the couch."Where have you been young lady?" They ask me angrly. _Ugh-ohh. I have some explaining to do._

ment here...


	3. Chapter 3: The Goodbye

**Just found out i can't use real names so One Direction: All Ways**

**Niall:Clay**

**Liam:Dylan**

**Harry:Blake**

**Louis:Shane**

**Zayne:Alex**

I stand there in shock. _What do i say? _"Hey mom. I was just out with my boyfriend."She looks at me with anger in her piercing green eyes.

"And who is your new boyfriend? Me and your father know nothing about this boy. Yet you just go out without telling us."She says.

" His name is Clay. He is in the band All Ways. I thought it would be okay if we went to the beach. I'm sorry mom."I tell her with the puppy dog face.

"Its okay, sweetie. We overreacted. But, we would like to meet this boy. Invite him over for dinner." My father tells me. I imediantly get out my phone.I text Clay.

**Hey boo. My parents want to meet u. So come over for dinner.:)**

Ok babe. See you in a bit. XOXO

I walk up the stairs and look through my closet. I look through and pick my blue sundress. I put it on and put on a bulky belt around my wast. My hair is still wet from swimming so i put it in a messy bun. I touch up my make-up then go down stairs. Clay is sitting on the couch talking to my parents. _Here we go._"Hey. What are ya'll up too?" I ask nervously with a smile.

"We were just asking Clat about his band and about him." My dad says.

"Yeah your parents are really nice. And that food smells very good." Clay tell my mom.

"Oh my. I just bout forgot about the food. You all can go ahead to the table." My mom says walking away to the kitchen. Me, my dad, and Clay walk to the table. My mom has Hamburgur helper setting on the table. Along with mashed potatoes with gravy and a pitcher of sweet tea. My dad and mom sit on the ends while me and Clay sit on the sides. We all fix are plates one by one. Noone says anything for a while. Then, Clay gets a text fom Dylan.

**Hey. We got an early flight so we r leavin at midnight. Blake is packin your stuff.**

"Clay? Who is that?" I ask him my smile turning upside down. i can tell something is wrong with him.

"That was Dylan. The boys booked a flight back to L.A. tonight. So, I'm going to have to leave." He tells me. His blue eyes are tearing up.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I hope you have a good trip. Krista walk Clay to the door." My dad says without seeing our pain. We both get up and trudge to the door.

He starts walking off when i say,"No don't leave yet." So, we sit on the porch swing for a while. I bury my head into his chest like the first time i ever met him. I start pooring tears. I swear i could cry a river. He puts his arm around me and holds me tight. _I'll miss him so much. I love him to death. I've never felt this way towards a boy. He is my future. The only one i want to be with._ Thinking about this makes me cry even more. Clay kisses my forehead before he stands up.

"I better go before i miss the plane. I love you Krista Leeanne Morgan. I will call you everyday. I will visit when ever i can." He says with tears coming down his face. I can't say anything. He just walks to his green mustang gt. I fall into the featle postion and cry for a few more hours until i fall asleep. The last thing i remember was my dad carring me to bed.

**Plese leave reviews :)**


End file.
